Blues and Greens
by OnlyNeeded151
Summary: When Blue runs out of blackmail material, snowpoint ski resort has a discount, and a couple of kids get their hands on a DeLorean, who can predict what will the outcome will be? Oh, yeah. The guys with the DeLorean. A series of random events regarding the Dex-Holders! Set in Manga-verse. DISCLAIMER: Why would I be writing this if I owned Pokémon? I don't own Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1: Blues and Greens

**Greens and Blues**

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"No."

"…."

Red and Green were on the top of the hardest slope the ski resort had. It was a black diamond all the way to the bottom of the mountain.

They both stared at it.

"…."

* * *

"Hello, Crys!"

"Hi, Blue."

"How are you doing?"

"Great! I'm so glad you organized this. "

"Great! I was going to ask you, do you want to go see Ruby, Sapph, Red and Green ski down the hardest ski trail here?"

"… did you run out of blackmailing material? Is that why you organized this?"

"Maybe."

"…Make Gold do it too and I won't tell."

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey, Gold!"

"Wassup, Crys?"

Gold was skiing down a blue run. He was trying out snowboarding for the first time. Wasn't that hard really. It just involved a lot of falling down.

Crys came skiing down the mountain. It was her first time too, but she was skiing.

"Wanna go down that run?" Crystal asked, gesturing to a black diamond.

Gold looked at her suspiciously. Then, he realized what she was up to.

"Are you helping Blue get more blackmailing material?"

Crystal was shocked. "Maybe.. yes."

Gold smiled, surprising Crystal.

"Ok, I'll help, just give me a few minutes."

"Ok.."

* * *

"Hey! Yellow!"

"Hi Blue."

They had met up accidentally in the chairlift line.

"You going up?" Yellow asked Blue.

"Yup."

"Ok, let's go in the same chair."

They boarded the lift and went up. On the way, Blue started asking Yellow about how she was enjoying skiing for the first time.

"I like it, but it is very cold," Yellow said.

"I know right? What runs are you doing?" Blue asked.

"I'm mostly doing the easy ones."

"Wait a sec, who taught you to ski? I didn't.. sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok. Someone else taught me."

Blue was puzzled. "Who?"

"Sapphire."

Blue started to get worried. "Does Sapphire know how to-"

"Oh! This looks like a good run." Yellow pulled up the bar on the halfway-up-the-mountain-chairlift and jumped out, landing on a black diamond.

"See ya!" Yellow called as she skied down the slope like a pro, leaving Blue in the chairlift with her mouth open.

"Uh.." Blue muttered. "That was unexpected…"

Then Blue glanced at the other person in the chairlift. She was wearing a very short dress.

_'And for skiing in this weather,' _Blue thought.

"Hi, I'm Blue, you are?…."

"I am not required….My name is Platinum. Platinum Berlitz."

* * *

_Later.._

Everyone had gathered at the top of the ski hill (except Gold).

"Um.. Why is everyone else here?" Red asked, confused.

"No reason," Blue said, laughing into her hand while fiddling with the settings on her camera phone.

"Wassup?" Gold had shown up. He had apparently ditched the snowboard, and had replaced it with..

"A sled? Seriously?"

"Yup!" Gold said happily, positioning the sled on the ground and preparing to get in it.

"Your-your going to ride a sled down _this_?" Crystal said, shocked.

"Yup!"

Gold positioned the sled, but right before he got in it, he shoved it. It shot at high speeds towards Blue. It knocked her feet out from under her and she fell down onto the still-moving sled. It was still going fairly fast. Until it knocked into Green.

Blue and Green were both now in the sled, not fully registering yet what happened. The sled had some momentum, but barely. It got closer to the edge, until it was balanced on the edge where it was half off the hill, half on. Green and Blue stayed very still, too scared to move, until someone wolf whistled.

Blue jerked her body around to see who did it, and with the sled's balance lost, it fell towards the black run.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Gold glanced at Red, who, as instructed, had his camera phone out, capturing every second of the moment.

Gold chuckled. '_Well, at least SOMEONE's getting blackmailing material out of this,'_ he thought.

* * *

_With our lovely couple..._

"AHHHHHH!"

Believe it or not, Green had a fair contribution to this scream. Actually, they screamed in unison. Blue and Green were screaming their way down the hill, holding onto each other for dear life.

"I HATE YOU!" Blue yelled.

"DITTO!"

* * *

"Did they kiss?"

"No.. why do I have to do this?"

"We'll do the ones you want next!"

"You know what I want."

"Yes.." *_sigh_*

* * *

Green and Blue finally got to they bottom, where miraculously there was a large flat bit for them to slow down on.

Once they got to a complete stop, Blue and Green stumbled out of 'their' sled.

"Hey.. Blue.." Green panted. "Next time.. we should… stick to Blues and Greens…."

* * *

**Mwahha! I caught you all reading this sucky story! Now review! That button's getting lonely..**

******I need some more people to check out my other fanfiction, 'The Ultimate Card Game,' which is also about pokémon. So read it! And Review! Also, if you feel like it, check out my other other one called 'School? Nahh..' which is also also about pokémon. Repitition intended.**

**So, if someone's reading this.. review and tell me how much this sucks.. or for the people who are unflametastic.. review anyways.**

**SO BOO-YA! I published a fanfiction that's about random things! What you gonna do about it, flamers? Not that anyone bothers to flame me..**

**Thanks for reading! Signing off,**

**OnlyNeeded151  
**


	2. Fakes, DeLoreans, and a Locked Door

"Ok, guys, let's head down using the ski gondola, 'cause no way are we skiing down that."

Red shouldered his skis and led the way to the lifts with everyone trailing in his wake. Everyone except..

Gold.

Gold was staring down the hill at where Green and Blue were departing the slopes, with a confused look on his face. Crystal spotted him and stopped her trek and went back to Gold.

"Gold.. everyone else is leaving.."

"I just realized.." Gold murmured.

"What?"

"Where did Green and Blue's skis go? They were there, attached to their feet before they fell onto the sled, but they disappeared when they fell down… and now they're gone.."

Crystal thought for a moment. "You're right.."

* * *

"Jeez... I think Gold spotted the trick we did with the skis.."

"Big deal. Now let's go do the other ones."

"Fine... but can it be quick? I want to lock Blue and Green in a room together and frame Yellow."

"Why Yellow?"

"You'll see.. but only if we lock them in a room before we do your turn."

"Fine... but I get two choose what we do the next two times we're jerks to people."

"Deal. Now get in the van."

"It's not a van.."

"But 'Get in the van' sounds _way_ cooler than 'Get in the DeLorean,' right?"

"You could just say 'Get in the car.' And we don't really need to use the DeLorean, I mean we're only traveling through space..."

"Did you _see_ how far away the cabin that the dex-holders are staying at is? I ain't walking. We _can_ just use this as a regular car, right?"

"I guess.."

"Great. Now get in the car."

"You're the one whose outside the car..."

"...Shut up."

* * *

_At the ski resort..._

"I will never trust Gold again."

Blue was ranting about Gold. She and Green were walking inside the huge cabin that they had rented for all of them, shivering like mad. She turned to Green.

"You and me are pranking him HARD when he gets back."

It wasn't a proposition, but a demand. Green nodded.

Wait.

Wait a god darn second.

Green just agreed to something that Blue told him to do.

Blue stared at Green. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Green?"

Green looked rather taken aback. "What?"

"You just agreed to something I said. Who are you and what have you done with the real Green?"

"I'm me! I swear!"

"Prove it!" Blue yelled.

Green was looked confused. "How?"

"Umm.. Good point. I'll take your word for it."

"…."

They both thought for a moment. "How are we pranking him?" Blue said.

"…."

"Like this!" Yellow came skipping through the door, grabbed Blue and Green's hands, and led them off into a hallway.

"Uh, Yellow? How in Arceus' name did you get here so fast?"

"I skied down! The rest took the lift."

Then she shoved them into a room, and locked the door. "Have fun!"

* * *

Green and Blue looked at each other before scanning the room for an exit. There were none except the door Yellow had locked. Inside the room were three crates, a carpeted floor and a twin bed mattress laying on the floor. Then they both yelled in unison.

"YELLOW!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"DIE, GOLD!"

Apparently, with the other dex-holders, Gold had somehow managed to piss off Crys YET again. Red and Yellow were watching, Silver was nowhere to be found(I don't think he was actually there in the first place), Ruby and Sapphire were competing on the slopes, and Emerald had never shown up.

Red and Yellow watched as Crystal chased Gold around.

Yellow whispered, "Should we stop them?"

"Hmm? What?" Turns out Red wasn't actually watching them, he was re-watching the video on his iPhone.

"Red? What are going to do with that footage?"

"Gold told me to keep it for blackmailing purposes. What's that?"

Yellow mentally facepalmed. Red was such an idiot sometimes.

"It's like what Blue does to Green every DAY."

"You mean when she has embarrassing photos and then…" he trailed off with a red face.

"Yes."

"Oh.. does that mean I have to post this on YouTube? 'Cause I don't have an account.."

"No, you THREATEN that you're gonna post it on YouTube."

"Never mind.. I'll just give it to Gold.. He can use it."

'_That's not a good idea,'_ Yellow thought.

* * *

_Later…_

Red, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Gold, you know what? I'm just gonna say everyone but Green and Blue, arrived at the lodge. There was a loud banging noise, sounding as if someone was banging on a door, VERY loudly and repetitively. They followed the noise to find a locked door. Yellow was hiding behind Red. "Is it a Pokémon?" she whispered.

Red open the door and a very surprised Green fell out. Green turned to Red. "Three hours. THREE HOURS I've been stuck in there." His expression, it looked like he wanted to kill someone.

Then he turned to Yellow, who was no longer hiding behind Red now that she knew it wasn't a wild, angry, pokemon. His eyes turned to slits. "…Kill…"

Then he ran at Yellow with apparent murderous intent. Yellow squeaked and ran. Red took a few seconds to process the information, but as soon as 'Green is trying to kill Yellow' got through his head, he yelled "HEY!" and ran after them.

Gold was, for once, thinking. 'Why is Green so mad?' he thought. Then Blue walked out the room, giggling. "Hi!"

'Well, that explains it,' Gold thought.

* * *

"Green! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"DIE, YELLOW!"

_BANG_

Red had hit Green on the head with a frying pan. He was now lying the floor, out cold. Then Blue flounced into the room, said "Thanks, Yellow!" and flounced off to her room.

"I think it's time we all got some sleep.." Red said. Everyone went to their respective rooms.

* * *

**Woops! Yellow did bad~**

**Ok, so next up we're gonna do dreams! Dex-Holder Dreams! That sounds fun.**

**Now, all you review and tell me three reasons why this doesn't make sense. If you do, you will be entered to get a shipping in the next chapter. Just put your three reasons, followed by which shipping you want. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, check out my other two fanfictions, if you want.**

**OnlyNeeded151, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Previously on Blues and Greens...**

_"Green! What the hell is wrong with you!"_

_"DIE, YELLOW!"_

_BANG_

_Red had hit Green on the head with a frying pan. He was now lying the floor, out cold. Then Blue flounced into the room, said "Thanks, Yellow!" and flounced off to her room._

_"I think it's time we all got some sleep.." Red said. Everyone went to their respective rooms._

* * *

Two girls were hanging out outside the cabin where the Dex-Holders were staying. They were leaning against a car and talking.

"So," one of them said, "your plan was to get a Yellow costume and trick Red into eventually hitting Green with a frying pan?"

"Naw," the other answered, "I wanted Red to try and Pokémon battle Green, but I guess it wasn't the right situation."

The first shook her head and said, "Kelly, first of all, how the hell did you get a Yellow costume, and second, it's my turn now."

Kelly nodded. "I get it. Let's go. I'm driving."

"No, I am."

"Nope. Jan, it's my turn."

Jan facepalmed. "Nope. You drove us here. It's actually my turn."

"Fine. But I call shotgun," Kelly stated.

"Why wouldn't you get shotgun?"

"….Shut up."

Kelly and Jan got in the car, which was a DeLorean. Jan started the engine. "Hey, isn't this the same type of car as in Back To The Future?"

Jan gave Kelly a weird look. "I dunno. Now let's go mess up Ash's personal life!"

Jan revved the car and then shot off down the street. About 15 feet down, a portal opened up and the car went through it. Then the portal disappeared.

* * *

_In Anime Dimension….._

Ash was in Prof Oak's lab, waiting for Misty to show up. She had said she needed to tell him something important. Then Misty walked through the door.

"Ash, I have to tell you something.."

Then a two girls, who looked about twelve, walked in. The first one grabbed Misty's hair.

"Who the hell are you? LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

Then she grabbed Ash's head, and slammed Misty's head and Ash's head together.

Then she turned to the other girl. "See? They kissed. Now can we go?"

Misty started blushing like mad, and Ash just looked confused. The second girl shook her head and said, "That's not what I wanted. That's what YOU wanted."

"Oh yeah…" The first girl drew a weird gun thingy, and yelled, "PORTAL GUN, ACTIVATE!"

Then Gary appeared. "How-"

Then she grabbed his head and slammed it into Ash's. "There. They kissed. Better?"

"Yes, I suppose that was enough of an awkward moment. Now we can go. I suppose the Dex-Holder's reactions are funnier."

They both walked out, until one of them turned around at the door. She said, "Oh, yeah, Misty, Ash kissed another girl named Dawn."

Misty slowly turned to Ash, who was still confused. Gary was smart enough to see where this was going and fled the room.

"ASH!"

* * *

Now Jan and Kelly were again outside of the Dex-Holder's giant cabin(it had one room for each dex-holder, that's what I call giant).

"Ok, I think we should use the weird-dreamifier on all the dex-holders."

"Sounds good."

* * *

_Yellow was in a giant green meadow, running around with about fifteen pikachus following her. Everyone was happy. Then Blue showed up and started non-stop talking. She was talking about something that sounded something like Green proposing to her._

_"And then he got down on one knee and proposed, and I wanted to invite you to the wedding!"_

_Yellow looked at Blue, really weirded out. "Ok, I'll come, who else is coming?"_

_"Umm, Green of course, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, and that's about it."_

_"You-you're not inviting Red?"_

_"Of course Red's coming, silly! That's who I'm marrying!"_

Yellow woke up in a cold sweat. Then she got out of bed, and walked over to Blue's room, and knocked on the door. Then a half asleep Blue opened the door.

_SLAP_

{Yellow used slap! It's super effective!}

* * *

_Gold. Period._

Then Silver woke up. He quickly decided to teach Gold a lesson about staying out of his dreams….in the morning.

* * *

_There were two random girls fiddling with a radio-like device. _

_"Arghh! I can't get a signal!" One of them said._

_The other rolled her eyes and pressed a button on device. They were then immediately replaced by Red running inside a hamster wheel._

Red woke up.

* * *

_Silver was watching that weird puppet show based off Red's pokemon that he likes so much in Gold's living room. I asked him, "Aren't you a little too old for that?"_

_He responded by saying, "Aren't you a little too old for pokemon?"_

Crystal woke up, and immediately started recording the dream in her Dream Journal. Go figure.

* * *

_Green was reading a newspaper._

Green didn't wake up.

* * *

_Blue was posting that weird picture of Red staring at Yellow(who was in a bathing suit) on Facebook. Why not?_

Blue woke up and immediately heard a knock on the door. Half-asleep, she dragged herself out of bed and over to the door. Yellow was there. Blue opened her mouth to say something, but Yellow slapped her full on the face. Blue was confused, but too tired to do any serious thinking. So she went back to bed.

* * *

_FOOD. WAS. EVERYWHERE!_

Sapphire was drooling.

* * *

_Red was making out with Sapphire._

Ruby woke up. And decided to keep this a secret.

* * *

…

Emerald isn't here.

* * *

Green's Dream Changed

_Blue showed up and proclaimed: "I am in love with Crystal!" And then she ran off with Crystal into the sunset. Then Gold went away with Yellow, Silver with Emerald. And then Red started making out with Green._

_ Ruby and Sapphire apparently died twelve years ago._

Green woke up and went Red's room. He knocked on the door, and when Red answered, he punched Red in the face. Then he went to Blue's room. When she answered, Green started wondering why he was there. It's not like she did something like Red did in his dream. Then he just walked away, leaving a bewildered Blue standing in her doorframe without saying a word to her. Why did he go to her room? Why didn't he punch her, like he subconsciously planned to? Well, Green guessed that you couldn't hit a girl. Or was it something more?…

* * *

**ARGGH! So. Much! OLDRIVALSHIPPING!**

**Ok, whoever can find the mention of SpecialShipping in this chapter and the last and leaves a review to tell me gets special recognition (*yawn*) and gets COOKIES(YAYAYAY!).**

**Anyway, review, read my other stories, repeat. Until next time,**

**OnlyNeeded151, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reveal

**Lol, so this ISN'T just randomness? LOL! This has a plot?! LOLOLOLOL!**

* * *

_In the Morning…._

Silver is here! Turns out, he just didn't want to go skiing the previous day. As in he was here all along. Moving on..

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. Everyone looked tired, as if they'd all had bad/weird/disturbing dreams last night! But yeah, no way that could happen. Unless Darkrai was nearby. But that's so Sevii Islands! So, yeah, no Darkrai here. Then, Silver punched Gold in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

**"…."**

Everyone stared at Silver in shock, except Blue, who was happily filing her nails. Then Red spoke up. "I had a weird dream last night.."

Everyone stared at Red, who flinched. "Umm.. anyone gonna contribute to the conversation so I don't feel like an idiot?"

Blue sat back in her chair and giggled. "Well, I kind-of enjoy it when you look like an idiot, Red. But not as much as I do when Green does it." She playfully nudged Green in the elbow, who turned away.

"But, yeah," Blue continued, pulling out her phone, "It wasn't the dream that made me sleep bad last night, though it contributed." She glared at Yellow and Green who looked away. "Anyway, I was dreaming I was posting that embarrassing picture of Red on Facebook, and volá, when I woke up, it was posted. But not on my account, someone else's."

"By who?" Everyone asked, standing up.

"What what?" Red asked, confused. "You posted that?"

"That's besides the point. The point is if I.." Blue fiddled with her phone, pressing buttons and tapping the touch screen. "Ah-Ha! Current Location: Stalking the Dex-Holders Outside of their Rental Cabin.. wait what?"

* * *

Jan pulled the headphones she was using to hear the Dex-Holder's conversation and stared at Kelly in disbelief.

Kelly noticed her staring. "What?"

"You.. posted.. Red.. on.. Facebook.. and NOW THEY KNOW WHERE WE ARE AND WHAT WE'RE DOING!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Kelly went back onto her phone. Jan slapped it out of her hand and into the snow. "What?"

"They are going to destroy us with their pokémon! Do something!" Jan screamed.

Kelly rolled her eyes and pulled a pokéball out of her pocket. "We have a freaking Arceus, remember?"

"That's a _magikarp_."

"Stupid street vender! He looked trustworthy!"

"..Idiot.. Well, we could put them in another dimension.. oh god…"

Jan stared at Kelly a brilliant idea coming to both of their minds. "If they can't focus their anger on _us_, they gotta focus it _something_ else," Jan said.

"Yes! YES! I've always wanted to do this!"

"Lets do…"

"DEX-HOLDER HUNGER GAMES!"

"NACHOS WITH KETCHUP!"

Jan stared at Kelly. Kelly beamed back. Jan mentally and physically facepalmed.

"Sometimes, you are an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"…please leave me in charge of this one."

"Okay~"

* * *

The Dex-Holders all took about thirty seconds to take in this piece of news. Then they all stampeded out the door. There was a car there, with a girl of about twelve or eleven in the driver's seat. Outside of the car, there was another girl of about twelve of eleven, standing there, beaming at them.

"Hello~"

They all stared at her.

"What.. are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

"Well.." she put a finger to her headset and nodded as if listening to someone on the other end.

"Ah! I knew I'd seen you before! You're one of those kids from my dream!" Red suddenly yelled. All they Dex-Holders stared at Red as if he had gone crazy.

The girl laughed. "You saw that? My friend Jan and I thought that we'd fixed it in time."

The girl stopped for a second and listened in her headset. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you my friend's name yet.."

Then she nodded, listening to the voice on the other end. "Ok.. I'll tell them.. I know it's important! But they can't see us, or they'll kill him!"

The Dex-Holders sort of just stared at her.

The girl nodded one more time then turned back to Dex-Holders. She took a deep breath, and, looking very solemn, began to speak.

"It is come to out attention that you defeated Pryce, also known as the Masked Man, or the Mask of Ice, several years ago. Is that correct?"

Blue and Silver gave a jolt at the name.. or three names… or whatever. The Johto and Kanto Dex-Holders looked a great deal more alert, while the Ruby and Sapphire looked confused.

"We found it necessary to tell the only ones who had defeated him before that.. He is back."

Silver hissed, "Impossible. He died years ago."

The girl nodded, looking sympathetic. "Of course, this would be the biggest burden on you, with your past."

Blue steeped forward. "How did you know about that?"

"A fear of birds is hard to cope with, but a fear of your past is harder," the girl said, seeming to be wildly improvising.

"How. Did. You. Know. About. That?"

The girl paused to listen to something through her headset. She nodded, then spoke.

"You would be surprised how much information a few sources can give you." She suddenly sounded like she did before she was talking about a fear of birds, serious and professional.

"What sources?" Blue said, suspiciously.

"Just a few basics. Professor Oak, Goldenrod Radio Director, Whitney, Misty, and a few others."

"What others?"

"Brock, Erica, and Claire."

"So if I called them right now, they would say that they told you this?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm calling them."

Blue marched away from the group and flipped out her Pokégear. She quickly dialed a number while the other Dex-Holders crowded around her.

"Hello, Misty here," a voice crackled through the Pokégear.

"Hi, Misty, me and the rest of the Holders need to know if you gave two girls information about the Masked Man."

"What?.." there was a burst of static. "Oh, yes, they showed me that they had all the badges, they even had PokéDexs! So I thought that they were trustworthy enough."

Blue and the Dex-Holders stared at each other. PokéDexs?

"Oh! We're breaking up-" The pokégear burst into static.

Blue and the Dex-Holders walked slowly back to where the girl was.

"So, do you believe us now?"

Blue slowly nodded, knowing that Misty wouldn't lie.

"Alrighty then!" the girl chirped, a quite different tone from her serious demeanor, and opened the door to the car her friend was in, like a chauffeur. "Get right in! My name's Kelly, btw."

"Umm.. what's btw? And.." Sapphire said, looking unsure. "I don't think we can all fit 'n there. It's a two seater."

"Just get in!" 'Kelly' giggled. Red shrugged and sat down in the passenger seat. Then, he disappeared.

"Red!" Yellow yelled.

The Dex-Holders were about to turn on the 'Kelly' before Red's voice echoed out from the car.

"Wow, guys! It's.. like.. a.. um.. just come see!"

The Dex-Holders still looked unsure, until Sapphire yelled "I'ma' tired of all 'dis waiting!" and ran at the car, diving feet first into the car, and disappearing before she hit Kelly's friend in the front seat, who seemed to be typing on a laptop.

One by one, the Dex-Holders sort of shrugged off their unease and went into the car until no one but Blue was left. And.. Green. Kelly gestured for Blue and Green to get in the car.. portal.. thing.

Blue and Green shook their heads. Kelly sighed, and understood what they meant. They were still suspicious, so she had to go first. Kelly slid into the seat and disappeared.

Green and Blue shot each other apprehensive looks before in turn sliding into the front seat and disappearing.

They appeared in a perfectly white room with all the other Dex-Holders. It was a perfect twenty feet squared. In the middle of the room, floating in midair, were the two front seats of the DeLorean. In the driver's seat, Kelly's friend was sitting with flat holograms surrounding her, which she was tapping on like they were touch screens.

"Ok, see what I meant?" Red said.

"Heya, peeps!"

Everyone looked up. Kelly was now sitting in the passenger seat that was hanging in mid-air next to the driver seat. However, unlike her friend, she didn't have her back facing them. She was on her knees and peeking over the seat.

"Okaaaaay, now here's the deal: Mrphhh!"

Kelly's friend quickly covered her mouth.

Kelly ripped her hand from her mouth and whined, "Ja-a-a-an."

Ja-a-a-an said, "I'll talk to them, like before."

"Jan, but that's not fair…"

"Be serious. This is important."

Jan dragged something across her holographic screen, and tapped a few things. This somehow caused her chair to turn around. No one could understand how she could tell blue images apart in the mass of confusion you could call a holographic touchscreen.

"People, Dex-Holders," Jan glanced at Kelly. "Pokémon Drived Insanities, we have a problem. Pryce, a, a, a loss driven psychopath, a mindless time-seeking trainer, a-"

"An evil dude," Kelly announced.

"Yes." Jan glared at Kelly. "An 'evil dude.' And we need you help. This is when the Dex-Holders unite, meet their juniors, junior's juniors, and so forth. Now Kelly, go get them."

"Can't I just use the portal gun?"

"_Fine_. Just get them here without harming them."

"Why are you so uptight all of a sudden?"

"Our _universe_ is at stake."

"Yeah, but still."

"…Just use the damn portal gun."

"Okay~"

Kelly fired a complicated water gun looking thing next to the Dex-Holders, and a few people appeared.

"Where'd we go?" a boy who was stuffing his face with rice cakes said.

The kid next to him smacked him. "This is no time for this, Dia- I mean Diamond!"

A girl with black hair was standing very erectly, staring around curiously.

Then two more people materialized.

"Huh? Where am I? I was just in the Pokémon League! NOO! My dream! No! Take me back! My whole life has been leading up to this moment!"

"Black! BLACK! Calm down!" yelled a girl wearing a white cap and strange hairstyle.

"NO!"

"DAMN IT PEOPLE CALM DOWN! MY WORLD IS AT STAKE!"

Kelly was surprised. Jan was got annoyed sometimes, but she never lost her temper.

Jan took a deep breath. "Ok, I think everyone is here."

Sapphire looked around. "Hey, Emerald isn't here."

Jan and Kelly answered in unison, "Nobody likes him."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Look, I dunno who the hell you are, but when we do world-savin', all the Dex-Holders need to work together.." she glanced at the Unova and Sinnoh groups. "And whoever they are."

Jan sighed and rubbed her head. "Look, Emerald can't help out on this one. He's.. he's dead."

"WHAT?!" the PokéDex Holders exclaimed.

Jan nodded. "We need your help. Our world, a parallel universe, is going to be destroyed. We could have come to many people for help, but.. we came to you. Because of my fangirl friend here." She gestured to Kelly.

"Um, you realize everyone here either: A. Doesn't Believe You, or B. Has No Idea What You Are Talking About." Blue spoke up.

"Yup!" Kelly smiled. "Now can we start, Jan?"

"Yes."

"Finally!"

"Ok," Jan said, "My friend has given me lots and lots of reasons to have you guys save our world, but I need to see it for myself, since have a PokéPowerhouse won't help you this time."

"Why not?"

"Because," Jan paused, "You can't use your pokémon."

There was a long pause before everyone started laughing. "Why not?" Blue sputtered.

"Because.." This time it was Kelly speaking. "None of you have any pokéballs on you!"

The Dex-Holders looked down at their belts to see that all of their pokéballs had been replaced with tennis balls.

"What. The. Hell." Red said, looking overly angry.

"KELLY! You weren't supposed to tell them that yet!"

"Can we start now?"

Jan sighed. "Yes.."

"Woo-Hoo! Portal gun!"

Kelly aimed the water gun looking thing at them again, and all the Dex-Holders scattered on instinct before the ground became a swirling mess that they all fell into.

Jan looked at Kelly. "…."

"What?"

"A bit overkill, don't you think?"

"NOTHING IS OVERKILL."

* * *

Ash and Co. appeared in the white room. Jan yelled, "Yo! Champions of the Future!" before Kelly teleported them out again.

"More like champions of the never," she said.

"Shut up! Ash almost won the Pokémon League!"

"Like, five times."

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down!" Kelly tried to calm Jan down. "Let's just start."

"Fine…" Jan snapped her fingers, and the floor of the white room turned into a map of a wilderness.

"Tributes. Let the 76th Annual Hunger Games Begin!"

* * *

The Dex-Holders were in a meadow. There was a forest to one side, an ocean to another, a meadow with a lake, and a mountain. Four different directions.

In the middle of the Meadow there was a golden harvest horn. It had weapons, camping gear, and food piled up inside it. Suddenly, seemingly clones of the Dex-Holders materialized across the clearing(Ash and Co.).

Ash and Co. and the Dex-Holders were on top of metal circles, with their feet encased in iron. No lock, no hinge. The circles were positioned in a circle around the golden horn, Ash and Co. occupying a half circle on the meadow and mountain side. On the Dex-Holder side they were, too, spread out in half-circle, this time on the side of the forest and ocean.

"Tributes." A voice boomed across the arena. "Let the 76th Annual Hunger Games Begin!"

* * *

**Heya, anyways, I don't own:**

**Pokémon**

**or...**

**The Hunger Games**

**OR..**

**Back To the Future**

**OR?!**

**Portal**

**Anyway, for those people who haven't read the Hunger Games, the rules will be explained in the next chapter. And Ash and Co. is what I call all the Dex-Holder Anime Clones or everyone who hs traveled with Ash. Depends on the situation. 'Til next time...**

**Emerald: WAIT A SECOND.**

**Run. RUN. RUN!**

**Emerald: GET BACK HERE!**

**EMERALD DOESN'T SUCK AND WILL BE SHOWING UP LATER- OOF!**

**Emerald: That's right!**

**I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT! I NEEDED THAT TOOTH!**

**Shortie: And how are gonna do that?**

**Heh.**

**Shortie: HEY!**

**AGHH! MY OTHER TOOTH!**


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin

**Talk later. Cao!**

* * *

**_Previously, on Blues and Greens..._**

_The Dex-Holders were in a meadow. There was a forest to one side, an ocean to another, a meadow with a lake, and a mountain. Four different directions._

_In the middle of the Meadow there was a golden harvest horn. It had weapons, camping gear, and food piled up inside it. Suddenly, seemingly clones of the Dex-Holders materialized across the clearing(Ash and Co.)._

_Ash and Co. and the Dex-Holders were on top of metal circles, with their feet encased in iron. No lock, no hinge. The circles were positioned in a circle around the golden horn, Ash and Co. occupying a half circle on the meadow and mountain side. On the Dex-Holder side they were, too, spread out in half-circle, this time on the side of the forest and ocean._

_"Tributes." A voice boomed across the arena. "Let the 76th Annual Hunger Games Begin!"_

* * *

"Most of you- or in fact all of you, will not be familiar with this. It is, in a nutshell, a fight to the death."

Most of the Dex-Holders and Ash's companions/rivals gasped and stared at each other. They really expected them to kill people they had known their whole lives?

"Most of you will be shocked by this, and reluctant to kill each other. But, if you look across the clearing.."

Ash and Co. and the Dex-Holders stared at each from across the meadow they were in.

"…you will see a clone of you. This clone may be older or younger than you, something that went wrong with the cloning process. But this clone is..special. It is bent on killing you, something that will drive it's mind insane until it either dies, or kills you. They can and will lie and cheat to kill you. That is what will make this game interesting."

The counterparts stared at each other, almost unable to believe that this person/thing wants to kill them with all their hearts.

"Now that that's out of the way, rules. There are no pokemon in this environment, just.. well, you'll see. You will be fighting in the wild. The cornucopia, the horn in the middle, is the only place with supplies. The only thing you have on you are you clothes, shoes, other various accessories, and six balls that replaced your pokeballs."

"...Ok, Gold! That's just sick. And yes, I can read your mind."

Gold looked surprised, knowing that his wrong thoughts were not just for his ears anymore.

"Anyway, when the bong goes-"

"The bong?" Gold looked confused.

"YES, the bong. When the bong goes, the metal-foot-cuffs will retract, and the game will begin."

"May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor."

Gold scratched his head in confusion. "What?"

"IT'S A THING. Now, Let the 76th Annual-"

"Do you REALLY do this annually?"

"Wow, Gold, I didn't know you knew what that meant." Crystal stared at Gold in suprise.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! NOW MAKE THE STUPID 76TH UNANNUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!"

bing

The Foot-Cuffs didn't retract.

bing

Nopa.

BONG

The foot cuffs folded in on themselves and disappeared into the plate. Then, chaos ensued.

* * *

Yellow didn't know what to do. She had enough trouble with pokemon battles, but to actually kill someone? Yellow couldn't bear the thought of it. So, when she heard the 'bong,' she tried to quietly slip away from the rest of the group into the forest.

Then she ran.

* * *

Red could narrowly glimpse an almost copy of him directly opposite of him, obscured by the golden.. horn.. thing. Those girls had tricked him once before. How did he know they were telling the truth now? So when the bong rang, Red made a split second decision, before running towards his 'clone.' He had to find out the truth.

* * *

**So.. How'd it go? A bit confusing, but I think it makes sense.. kinda...**

**Well, review, and if you don't, I WILL know.**

**Please review!**

**Please?**

**O_O**


	6. Chapter 6: QWERTYUIOP

**Yellow's POV…**

I ran for the forest, desperately hoping that no one was following me. What are we going to do? She really expects us to try and kill each other? I hope not.. Maybe we can all meet up and find a way out of here.. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Not time for that now. I need to make it to the forest. I have the best chance of surviving here. I look up from the ground as I run and see Sapphire headed in the same direction as me, though admittedly much farther ahead than me.

I make it safely to the forest and quickly turn around to try and see where the others went. I could make out Blue inside that strange horn, picking her way through the weapons, food, and whatnot, choosing stuff she wanted and putting it in a backpack she apparently found there too. Wait. Where's Red? Quickly, I scanned the clearing to see a red blur heading towards the kid who looked like Red. What was he doing? I could see the clone.. Red.. person.. thing.. hesitate before spotting Red running at him and fleeing towards the forested mountain. And Red ran after him.

No. He'll be killed, Red can't do this. I can see the 'clones' running off in different directions. I hear a scream, and I direct my attention back to the horn just in time to see Blue get stabbed in the back.

Before I know what I'm doing, my legs are moving, running towards Blue, who was slumping on the ground. I near the horn, then stop and glance around for help. There's no one in sight. Now that I'm closer, I can see Blue only got stabbed in the arm. I let out a sigh of relief, but then, her attacker, a boy with purple hair, with a cold, uncaring look in his eyes, he raised a deadly sharp knife above his head, ready for the final blow.

I watched, paralyzed, as the knife glinted in the sun and it made it's downward climb. It probably only took a few moments, or perhaps it was eternity. The knife sliced through the air before abruptly stopping. I looked at the boy again, to see Silver holding a sword to his back.

"Drop the knife."

The boy dropped the blood-stained knife and held his hands in the air, in a surrendering pose.

I ran to Blue to check if she was alright. Blue clearly was bleeding out. I ripped off a part of my sleeve and tried to stem the flow, and miserably failed. We needed a real bandage, and fast.

"Silver!" I called out, "Try and find a bandage in that pile." I gestured to the pile of supplies in front and inside of the horn.

"You." Silver pointed at the kid who attacked Blue. "Turn around, and stay there in that position. Yellow, watch him."

I desperately started ripping pieces of the hem of my dress off to make temporary bandages. As I wrapped them around her cut, they were soaked through within seconds. I tried to watch the boy at the same time, but it was impossible. I made a split-second decision and directed my full attention to Blue. Even with that, it didn't help. I didn't know what to do. She would bleed out within two minutes at this rate.

"Here." Silver handed me a first aid kit. I opened it and found some bandages. I quickly wrapped it around the cut on Blue's arm and desperately hoped I was doing the right thing. We waited with bated breath. After a minute, her eyes flickered open.

"S-silver?"

Then, she was immediately bear-hugged by Silver. I swear I could see tears on his face, but I must of been mistaken. Silver never cries.

Suddenly, Silver tensed. He slowly spoke. "Leave."

"You're not in any position to be making demands," came an arrogant voice.

I looked up and gasped. The boy was hold the tip of a sword to the back of Silver's throat. Blue stumbled to her feet and made a weak lunge towards Silver and his captor, her momentum toppling her onto the ground. I quickly bent down to check on her. She was out cold. Not actually a surprise, in her weakened state. I stood up and took a step towards the purple-haired boy, but he immediately pushed the sword farther into Silver's throat. I stopped in my tracks.

"Leave them alone," Silver said.

"You seem to be in a misunderstanding about your position."

Silver swung his leg around, somehow pushing the kid's feet from under him, effectively bringing the boy to the ground. He grabbed the sword and pressed it against the boy's throat.

"So do you."

* * *

Crystal ran for the meadow. Why? There was less cover there, but that meant less competitors would go there. And there were most likely lots of pokémon too. Unlike the others, Crystal knew how to use what she had to her advantage. She had a plan. If only Gold hadn't followed her.

"Hey! Super Serious Gal, what you thinkin' about?"

Crystal twitched. She was about two witty comebacks from killing him.

"Shut up."

"Aww, you're too serious." Gold yawned.

"Shut up."

If he says something this time, she swore to Arceus..

"Hey! Look! It looks like a new pokemon."

"THAT'S IT!"

Crystal whirled around and she launched a tennis ball straight into his...you don't want to know. Then his words fully registered.

"What? A new pokémon? Where?"

She shook Gold who was appeared to be silently crying on the ground. She kicked him in the side. "Sissy."

"I thought that was Wild Girl's line."

"Shut up."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Silver and the purple-haired guy sparred for a while, while I tried to get Blue out of there. But she just kept pulling back.

Finally, I decided to let her go and help her, in her half-conscious state, to wherever she was so desperately trying to go. She staggered a few feet forward, and grabbed what looked like a supply from the pile. Blue handed it to me. It was the backpack I saw her putting stuff into before. I hurriedly slung it over my shoulder and gestured for us to go. But Blue ran at the person Silver was fighting.

Blue tripped on the way because of her weakened state(I mean she had lost a lot of blood), and instead of tackling Silver's opponent, she ended up tripping none other than Silver. Silver fell, nothing serious, but he hit his head on a conveniently placed sledge hammer on the ground, so he blacked out.

Blue tried to desperately drag herself across the ground to the boy who attacked her and Silver, but he just kicked her away. He walked over to where Silver lay on the ground, picked him up, and held a sword to his throat.

"Back off."

I dragged a weeping Blue away. She was wildly fighting to get back to Silver.

"Good choice."

The guy ran off onto the forested mountain, dragging an unconscious Silver behind him.

* * *

Ash was running through the forest, footsteps pounding behind him. He caught a glimpse of his pursuer before he fled, it was an almost exact clone of him. What had the voice said? That the clones of his friends on the other side of the clearing were trying to kill them? Well, if that's what they said, it was quickly being proven correct. Trying not to think what would happen if an older version of himself tried to kill him, Ash pushed on through the forest.

Ash could hear the 'clone' closing in. He quickly scaled a low tree and waited, silently watching for his clone to pass beneath him. Finally, a guy walked beneath the tree. He looked almost exactly like Ash, except he had on different clothes, more similar to what Ash wore in Kanto. And was MUCH older. He looked like he was eighteen! Ash held his breath. His clone walked underneath him, and passed by without so much as an upward glance. He let out a sigh in relief. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ash turned around and almost screamed.

"Found you."

* * *

Jan glanced over at Kelly. Surprisingly, she wasn't even looking at the screen that was playing the hunger games live(currently centered on Ash), Kelly was doing something on her laptop, her eyes glued to the screen. Every few seconds she clicked the mouse button again, muttering "refresh," overtime she did, not take her eyes off the screen even for a second, as if afraid to miss something.

Finally, Jan's curiosity got the better of her, and she spoke, snapping Kelly out of her trance.

"What are you doing?"

Kelly looked over only to glance back to the screen every few seconds.

"I'm-_refresh_ waiting-_refresh_ for-_refresh_ AshGray-_refresh_ to-_refresh_ update-_refresh_."

Jan immediately leaned over her armrest to see the screen of the Fanfiction site, reloading every few seconds. She thought for a moment before replying.

"You don't really have to say refresh every time you refresh the page."

"_Refresh._"

* * *

**Ah-Ha! GIVE ME FEEDBACK PEOPLE I CAUGHT YOU READING THIS!**

**I had the worst case of writer's block, sorry!**

**Anyway, TODAY IS THE DAY ASHGRAY UPDATES! WOOHOO!**

**If any of you don't know what AshGray I'm talking about, let me explain.**

**Couldn't Think of a Good Name's AshGray!**

**YAYAYAYAYAY**

Jan walked in and quickly closed the door behind her. Then she creeped up behind who she thought was... yes! It was her!

**Who the bloodly hell are you?**

The mysterious person turned around. Jan quickly aimed the thing she had in her hand, a TV remote-like thing, at the person's face. Then she spoke.

"I know you have it!"

**Have what?**

"The next chapter of AshGray!"

**Aghh! Just because I'm the writer of this fanfiction doesn't mean I write all fanfictions! The fanfiction world doesn't work that way! And how'd you get to my super secret Author's Notes place?**

"I made a fourth wall breaking machine.. and the door was unlocked."

**Shh! Don't tell where it is or more people will come here!**

**Here's what might have happened with Silver and purple boy!**

Blues and Greens: What might have happened.

The boy slowly walked towards the forested mountain, dragging the unconscious Silver behind him. As he reached the edge of the forest, he stopped and turned. Then with made a motion with his sword. Blue screamed as the sword slid across her brother's throat, opening a deep gash, exposing his internal throat. The man turned and disappeared into the forest, leaving Silver's body behind. I released Blue as she ran, blinded by tears, to Silver. I slowly followed, not wanting to see his body, not wanting to watch Blue sobbing, not wanting to see his lifeless gray, once silver, eyes, not wanting to tell her the truth, how no one could survive that.

Silver was dead.


	7. WARNING! TERRIBLE CHAPTER

**_WARNING! TERRIBLE CHAPTER!_**

Silver felt like he'd been sleeping a long, _long_ time. He sat up and cautiously looked around. He was in a forest, seemingly on a mountain, or at least a hill, due to the sharp incline of the ground. He saw the purple-haired boy who almost killed Blue, siting propped up against a nearby tree, with his eyes closed, holding a knife, as if he had fallen asleep there. Silver felt anger rise up inside him, and took a step forward. Then he thought. This person had left him alive. So now he could help Blue.

Big deal.

This person had also tried to kill Blue.

Silver took as silent step towards the boy. No response. He appeared to be fast asleep. Silver slowly walked towards the sleeping boy, not sure what he was planning to do. Then, the kid opened his eyes.

So Silver said the only logical thing to say in this kind of situation, the thing he normally says in this kind of situation.

"…."

* * *

"Agh!" Ash jumped out of the tree he was in and landed on his feet. He quickly turned around to see his 'clone,' or whatever you want to call it, in the tree right behind where Ash was a second ago.

"Hey, I just want to ask you a question," the person said as they dropped down from the tree. Ash hurriedly backed up a few paces.

"Okay, okay! Just stay over there." Ash wasn't sure what the question was, if he'd be able to answer it, if this was a trick or not, or... anything, really. Most of all, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to fight off an eighteen year old version of himself if he tried to attack Ash.

"Okay, whatever you say, I'll stay over here. As long as I get some answers."

"Now," the person continued, "My question is about what those weird people told us.."

* * *

Green walked silently through the forest, taking in his surroundings. He thought about the people across the clearing. They looked like the rest of the Dex-Holders, sure, but they were all… younger? Green felt something cold seep into his socks. He looked down and mentally cursed. He had walked into a stream and not even realized it. And he was supposed to be the one who was actually semi-aware about his surroundings. Backing up to the bank of the stream and sitting down, Green continued to think.

Yeah, they looked younger. That, or they all had some sort of height disorder like Emerald… Ok, it wasn't an official height disorder, but it was close enough. Green shook his head and tried to remember what that girl.. voice.. person.. had said.

_"Most of you will be shocked by this, and reluctant to kill each other. But, if you look across the clearing…you will see a clone of you. This clone may be older or younger than you, something that went wrong with the cloning process. But this clone is..special. It is bent on killing you, something that will drive it's mind insane until it either dies, or kills you. They can and will lie and cheat to kill you. That is what will make this game interesting."_

Green felt like he was missing something to the equation. He briefly wondered if any of the other Dex-Holders knew what was wrong with the…whatever-this-is-called. But he doubted it. Everyone looked so confused and bewildered when the gong.. or bong.. or whatever rang.

…Wait a second.

_Everyone looked confused._

Including the people across the clearing, the supposed 'clones,' who, according to the person.. Jan? According to what Jan said, the clones should know exactly what's going on. Yet, _they_ looked confused too. So, _they_ didn't know what was happening, clearly _they_ weren't the clones. And if they weren't the clones, then…

….the Dex-Holders were?

No.. that makes no sense… he and none of his friends were clones. No, duh. But.. if _they_ weren't clones, and the Dex-Holders weren't clones.. Then no one was a clone, but Jan and Kelly were just trying to drive them against the people who looked exactly like Green and his friends. And the people just randomly looked like the Dex-Holders by coincidence?

No.. they probably looked like the Dex-Holders for some reason, some reason Green was yet to find out. He could practically see the different ideas coming together in his head; But that was for another time. Now he had to find the others and tell them how the people thought they were the clones, and how the Dex-Holders were supposed to think the other people were clones.

.

.

_This is a beautiful day._

Green blinked, confused, at the random thought. That was kind-of weird. Green didn't really get off task much.

_I kinda wish I had someone to share it with._

Ok, that thought was _definitely_ not Green's. Nope. Definitely not.

_Yes, it was._

Who in Arceus' name are you?

_Your consciousness._

That's impossible, I'm not crazy.

_No, but you love Blue._

What?

_You love Blue soooo much—_

Ok, this is getting ridiculous.

_How the hell did you just interrupt a thought?_

….Maybe I am crazy.

_NO. You love Blue!_

Yup… Definitely crazy…

_No! This is not what you are supposed to take out of this conversation! You love Blue!_

I really need to go to the doctor…

_NOOOOOOO—_

_Ladies and gentlemen, how to piss off a hallucination!_

There are more of you?!

_Yes._

_Yes._

LEAVE HERE OR DIE.

_But you're at our house…_

_We're leaving! I came to get Kelly anyway._

Hey! It's you guys! How the hell did you get into my thoughts?!

_Great job Jan. Who's the stupid one now?_

_Oops._

LEAVE.

_Leaving; totally leaving! But, before we go, I have an important question…_

What?

_Confirming this, you don't love Blue?_

**_SMASH_**

_How the hell did you just throw a mental flower pot at her head?_

I dunno, but it got her out of here! And you're next!

_AHHHHH—_

**_SMASH_**

* * *

Jan took off her headphones and rubbed the massive knot that had just appeared on the side of her head.

"Oww."

Jan looked to her right and saw Kelly lying on the ground, her hands covering her forehead, while moaning. Then, Jan grinned.

"We _have_ to do this more."

* * *

Sapphire felt the rough bark beneath her hands. She was sitting on a—relatively tall—birch tree, what she estimated was a few miles away from the horn. Sapphire was, unusually, staying very, very still.

Because she had heard someone coming.

Now you ask why she wasn't running. Several reasons, in fact.

A. Whoever it was, Sapphire was pretty sure she could take them.

B. If it was Ruby or one of her seniors, they would probably want to team up.

C. If it was Ruby, she kind-of has to team up with him, otherwise he would die—mostly likely within the first day.

Unless he had some hidden athletic strength she had yet to see.

Naw.

No way.

The sharp crack of twig snapped Sapphire out of her thoughts. She almost facepalmed. Sapphire couldn't believe that Ruby could be _this_ loud. Then again...

..it's Ruby.

* * *

Gold suddenly sat straight up, _absolutely_ sure he had heard something this time, despite the past three times being false.

"Crys," he warned.

Crystal didn't even look up from examining a tennis ball, before a booming sound seemed to shake the ground of the arena itself.

_"Everyone else in the room can see it,"_

_"Everyone else but you,"_

_"Baby you light-up my world like nobody else,"_

_"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,"_

_"When you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,"_

_"You don't know, Oh, Oh, OH,"_

_"You don't know you're beautiful."_

From that day on, pokemon trainers everywhere would look to the sky in wonder whenever they hear that song. Or possibly plug their ears and scream.

Currently, the reactions were:

Surprise and confusion.

_"Hey! Kelly! Turn off that radio! I'm going to do a broadcast."_

Crystal shook her head and looked down as if to say, _Come on. Really?_, while Gold stifled laughter.

_"Jan, doesn't this song remind you of Liz?"_ A new voice appeared over the speaker, talking over the song.

_"Why should it?"_

_"Well, she used to curl up into a fetal position and repeat 'No, no,' whenever she heard this song."_

_"….You remember things for all the wrong reasons."_

There was burst of static, before it changed into a different song.

_"-sweet moonbeam,"_

_"The smell of you in every"_

_"Single dream I dream,"_

_"I knew when we collided,"_

_"You're the one I have decided,"_

_"Who's one of my kind~"_

_"Hey soul sister,"_

_"Ain't that mister mister"_

_"On the radio, stereo"_

_"The way you move ain't fair, you know"_

_"Hey soul sister,"_

_"I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo"_

_"Tonight"_

_"Hey, He-"_

_"Now this song reminds me of Liz,"_ a voice interrupted. _"She's memorized all the lyrics!"_

_"Yeah," _the other voice responded, _"But it's funnier when she hates the song."_

_"Well, turn it off. I need to do a broadcast," _the voice crackled over the loud-speaker.

_"After this song?"_

_"Why do you have to do that now?"_

_"I need to think of lyrics for my parody of it."_

_"You're making a parody?"_

_"Yeah, it's for this song. It's gonna be called Hey, Soul Silver. It's going to be all about SoulSilverShipping! So far, I've got:"_

_"Hey, Soul Silver,"_

_"Ain't that Lyra Lyra on the pokegear, or… um…. Pokedex with a radio in it…..or something.."_

There was momentary silence. Then the voice that had been talking about Hey, Soul Silver spoke.

_"Remind me never to make a parody of that…"_

_"Ok. Now can I do the broadcast?"_

_"You pressed the button a minute ago…"_

_"Oops. Did you guys hear all of that?"_

_"They can't answer you.."_

_"Yes, they can! Just say Yes or No, and we'll hear it!"_

The sound of crickets chirping rang through the arena.

_"Kelly! Turn off the crickets!"_

_"Sorry Jan, I couldn't help it."_

The crickets stopped as suddenly as if someone had turned off a faucet. Ominous silence rang throughout the arena, to be almost immediately punctuated by someone's laughter. Namely, Gold's.

"—HAHAHA"

Jan's voice reemerged from the silence, sounding somewhat annoyed.

_"How dare you laugh! Actually the part with Red was actually pretty funny.."_

The laughter was suddenly cut short.

Kelly's voice rang out. _"That was not funny! I can still hear his screams. Or they were more like yells. Or—"_

A shrill scream filled the arena before abruptly stopping.

_"..Kelly, I think you made her black out."_

_"Oops. Yellow, at least Red's not dead! …Or I think he's not dead. Or hope. God, he's dead, isn't he?"_

_"I dunno. And Ruby, that's the worst hiding place ever! And who knits in the Hunger Games?"_

_"Oh yeah, and Green, you love Blue."_

_"And Ash, get ready for the Kalos region."_

_"Oh, and Crystal, you know you like Gold."_

_"Hey, Lyra, why aren't you in here?"_

A new voice came on. _"You should be answering that!"_

_"Well, you're technically not one of Ash's companions," _Jan said.

_"Oh, yeah."_

Kelly's voice came back on. _"Also, Red looked way better before the F.R.L.G—round? Saga? Series? Whatever.."_

_"Random! Anyway I think we should drive Green towards Gary. That'll be interesting. Gary! Did you know you have a sort-of brother?"_

_"Well, technically, they are either the same person, Green is Gary's father, they are brothers, or they are inter-dimensional counterparts."_

_"It doesn't matter! Let's just chase Gary towards Green…"_

_"How?"_

_"Time for the Tracker-Jackers."_

_"Aww, yeah."_

_"…Is this thing still on?"_

_"I dunno.."_

_"Yeah it is. Want to say hi to the tributes?"_

_"Sure! Ah-Hem."_

There was a large, exaggerated breath.

_"HEYA DEX-HOLDERS AND, UH, YEAH THE OTHER ASH COMPANIONS/RIVALS, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, ASH SHALL FACE HIS DOOOOOOOOOM!"_

_"KELLY! YOU DID NOT NEED TO YELL!"_

_"YES I DID! DO WE NEED THIS HERE CABLE PLUGGED IN, 'CAUSE I NEED TO CHARGE MY PHONE!"_

_"YES WE DO; WAIT NO KELLY IT POWERS THE—" _There was a burst of static and Jan's voice faded into nothingness.

Green shook his head, only one good thing had come out of that. First he knew that they were going to try to drive someone named Gary towards him, and second, he just figured out how small this arena actually is. Even if Gold's laughter may be loud, it's not loud enough to travel _that _far.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. This was going to take longer than he thought.

Line_

Ruby sat slumped against the inside curve of the golden horn. Now that he thought about it, it probably _was_ a stupid idea to knit. But he swore, it was genius hiding in the—uh—big, golden, horn thing with all the weapons in it. He had unlimited weapons! …That he didn't know how to use. But still! It can't be _that_ hard to grab a knife and stab someone, can it?

Line_

Jan glanced up from her cards, eyes darting in between her three competitors. Cautiously, she blew a strand of brown hair out of her eyes, and slowly reached into the middle of the table, drawing a card from the deck. An evil grin flashed across her features.

"Do you have any.."

There was a tense silence.

"..threes?"

Hands slammed against the table, diverting Jan's attention from Kelly. She watched as three cards were slammed onto the table, before an enraged brunette throwing her hat onto the floor. The furious girl towered over the table as Jan sank a little further into her seat.

"How.." Leaf said slowly, "Did. You. Know?"

"Um, I guessed?"

Leaf sank back into her seat, rubbing her eyes. "Fine," she said, drawing another card from the deck, "But if I catch you cheating.."

"Calm down, Leaf," Lyra said, putting a hand on top of Leaf's, "It's just a game." Lyra adjusted the square table that had shifted in Leaf's rampage before sitting back down.

"My turn," Kelly called out, tucking a bit of her black hair behind her ear.

"Does anybody have any twos?"

"I've got one!" Jan called out, sliding it across the table.

"So have I," Lyra said, handing it over.

"I've—" Leaf fell silent.

"What's wrong," Kelly asked, gathering up the cards from the table.

"I've got two."

Everyone at the table suddenly hushed and turned, almost simultaneously, to look at Kelly, who had frozen.

"Um, mistake? Ah-haha.. Let's all calm down here.. I THINK LEAF CHEATED!" She turned and ran.

Nothing has been heard from Kelly since. Rest in peace, Kelly.

* * *

**WARNING: AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**So.. Now do you see why I put the warning at the start?**

**Yup.**

Yeah. I had writer's block, but I slogged through it for you guys.

**Yup.**

Anyway, the card game part was just a bit I added on because of **OC-FREE DINOSAUR****, who suggested it, and I ;aughed o hard that I'ma like: MUST! ADD! IN!**

**Yeah, OC-FREE DINO has a lot of good ideas.**

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **OC-FREE DINOSAUR**and **Diamante8****, who both gave me ideas and told me to shut up, stop whining and write, because I am the WORST about not writing.**

**What about me? D:**

Oh, and Ann too.

**Yay. :D**

...

**Byyyyyye!**


	8. TERMINATED!

It has come to my attention that this story SUCKS. Also, I don't know enough about the anime to do the hunger games thing. So, this story has been

**TERMINATED!**

I am deeply sorry to anyone who liked this story.

Much thanks to all these people who reviewed:

diehard117 9/4/13 . chapter 7

wow.

The defender of pokespe 8/30/13 . chapter 7

Lol that was funny... And unexpected...

The defender of pokespe 8/29/13 . chapter 5

Haha lol bong XDDDD

The defender of pokespe 8/29/13 . chapter 4

OMG. I HOPE THIS WILL BE GOOD, IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR FOREVER FOR A GOOD HUNGERGAMES x POKESUPE! Well I don't read hunger games but I know what's it's more or less about, so... May I ask, are you doing commoner shipping, haughty shipping or entourage shipping? Or a love triangle? I LOVE PEARLLLLL

The defender of pokespe 8/29/13 . chapter 2

This is so freaking cool. I think the offer is already over though so I won't bother listing out anything :P

Alderic 8/4/13 . chapter 7

its very funny only needed good job

OC-FREE Dinosaur 8/4/13 . chapter 5

Who will be killed? Who will survive? Who will... Um.. ...turn into...ghosts? :D

OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!

OC-FREE Dinosaur 8/4/13 . chapter 2

Jan and Kelly are soo mischievous... c:

OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!

OC-FREE Dinosaur 8/4/13 . chapter 1

Reviewing every chapter! xD Also, what happened to your other fanfic? O.o

OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!

OC-FREE Dinosaur 8/4/13 . chapter 4

I feel bad for Emerald... ;_; But I feel even MORE bad for Wally and Vincent (Yes, I like Vincent!) People forget about those two more than Emerald...  
Well, except me. Cuz I love those two! X3

OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!

OC-FREE Dinosaur 8/4/13 . chapter 7

OH MAH BLEEP'IN ARCEUS! THIS SUCH A GOOD CHAPTER! SOULSILVERSHIPPING! XD GREEN LOVES BLUE! B3 LEAF LIKES GARY! XD ASH IS IMMORTAL, SO HOW CAN HE DIE?! IDK really... 3  
Oh Arceus... This was the most random, yet LOTS OF CAPS LOCK review I've written... xD

Go Fish. o3o

OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!

OC-FREE Dinosaur 6/22/13 . chapter 6

THANK MOTHER****ING ARCEUS THAT SILVER ISN'T DEAD. O_O

OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!

OC-FREE Dinosaur 6/22/13 . chapter 3

BEST CHAPTER... EVER! XD

OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!

Skydancing Dragon 6/10/13 . chapter 6

Yeah, I love AshGray too :D But from the day I read it, I never understood why it was called that...anyways! On to the compliments.

I really like the way you can be funny in a fanfic without overdoing it. Subtlety is the key!

Alderic 5/18/13 . chapter 6

wow this was preety inttense i wonder who will survive. Come on red kill ash already! you did preety in this chapter hope you keep doing a good job. i will be waiting for the next review

You would not believe how lucky I am to have this many people who support and encourage me to do what I love. Thank you. Don't worry, I will have more stories in the future, I have a special-shipping one-shot planned. Thank you for caring about my stories.


End file.
